Azetlor
Azetlor is from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions), and in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions). For strategy on defeating him, go to Checking Out the Library Level (realistic version) or Checking Out the Library Level (stylized version) articles. Names and Titles Edmund Hoover, Edmund Hoover aka the Collector, The Library Serial Killer, Azetlor, Keeper of Knowledge, Azetlor the Finder, Azetlor the Collector, Azetlor the Returner,' '''Azetlor the Lost, Azetlor the Destroyer and Bookworm. History '(based on the combined knowledge form both games)' '''Part 1: Azetlor - Azetlor', Keeper of Knowledge, was a Sumerian demigod worshiped by Sumerian around the same time when Gozer was around. He was one of the most imported and favorite worshiped of all Sumerian demigods, before he was banished that is. ---- Chapter XI, Page 16 Azetlor, the Lost In Sumerian mythology Azetlor was a Sumerian demigod that ruled over the lost. Azetlor's role in the Sumerian pantheon was as his name implies: to find, collect and return what is lost. He was entrusted with collecting anything that fell through between worlds, be they books, souls, artifacts, civilizations, etc. and ensuring they could eventually be returned to our world in a new form or another. Azetlor eventually became greedy however, and began to take and collecting things that hadn't been lost yet or not meant to be come lost, and keep them things for himself, overstepping his bounds. He was banished by his superiors for his hubris to the abyss, where he will be lost forever, and it is said that he waits there for someone finds him so that they can set him free. ---- After Azetlor was banished to Abyss, he tried to find his way back to our world, but failed. During his time in banishment he was found by a race of extra-dimensional ghosts that inhabit the Abyss. Azetlor enslaved these animators and lay the foundation for his escape. Many thousands of years later, Ivo Shandor and his cult of Gozer were able to find Azetlor but unable to free him from his prison realm. Ivo Shandor found a way to bind a piece of Azetlor's essence to one of this most powerful cult leaders by the name of Edmund Hoover. Azetlor started to merge with Edmund Hoover, allowing him to get foothold in our world. When Edmund Hoover died, his soul merged with Azetlor, but without the magical tome known as the Gozerian Codex he could not free himself from his prison. Part 2:'' Edmund Hoover -' In life, Edmund Hoover was once a powerful leader in Ivo Shandor's cult of Gozer. He was also a serial killer known as ''''The Collector'. Hoover seduced and became engaged to Tillie Wooten, daughter and principle heir of George S. Wooten, when the oil tycoon died. This was all in effort to gain access to rare books in the Wooten Collection. The Collection was sought after by Hoover and a rival book collector. However, Hoover soon jilted Wooten for...a librarian. Later in 1924, Hoover seduced Eleanor Twitty, head librarian and curator of the New York Public Library's Special Collections in an effort to gain access to the Gozerian Codex. They were engaged briefly. In March 1924, Twitty had discovered Hoover's true motivations and refused to allow him further access to the Special Collections. Hoover then murdered Twitty and hid her body in the secret chambers built by Shandor beneath the library's basement. Twitty was the fifth woman to go missing under mysterious circumstances in 1924. He also murdered many others to cover up Eleanor's death and collected their bodies like he collected books. The New York Police Department were unable to find the body of Eleanor Twitty despite a number of room-to-room searches of the book stacks, though they were able to charge Hoover with a number of other murders. At least 12 bodies of women were discovered under the library in a search led by Detective Sergeant Ambrose Hannigan. Hoover was convicted for his crimes and sentenced to death by hanging before dawn on May 10, 1924. Before he was hanged, his last words were that he will return as Azetlor and guard all rare books in its collection. Part 3: Hoover’s Ascension- '''As a reward for a lifetime of service, Edmund Hoover was given eternal life as he was transformed into the Sumerian demigod Azetlor. He ruled small corner of the ghostworld plane, known as the Abyss, where he dwelled in the Gozerian configuration of the New York Public Library. However, Edmund Hoover didn’t know that Azetlor’s appearance was less grander than he thought it would be. As Azetlor, Edmund Hoover had truly become a ‘bookworm’; an small, blue worm with four pink tentacles extending from its mouth and a squeaky voice. Ashamed of himself, he hid his true appearance underneath a giant mask and golem-like body. In this form he is a giant humanoid mass of black slime, broken furniture with environmental debris. With the addition of his massive reserves of PK energy, made him a devastating and dangerous opponent. But take way his mask and fake body, and he is nothing more than sniffling little worm that he really is. '''Part: 4 The Animator Rebellion - 'After the animators of the Abyss were enslaved by Azetlor, many of them tried to destroy him, but he was too strong and they failed. After many years, a small group of animators learned where Azetlor came from and succeed in escaping the trap of their master and entered the earth realm in order to find away to defeat their master. Cruster and Crusto are just a few of the lucky animators who escaped the rule of the tyrannical overlord and were able to cross over to our dimension. After many years of hiding, this small group of animators learned about an group of mortals named the Ghostbusters who defeated one of Azetlor's superiors-Gozer. With help of the ghost of Eleanor Twitty try to lure the Ghostbuster into their realm, both the animators ended up captured; but it was small sacrifice for them to get rid of the one who enslaved them and their fellow animators. '''Part: 4 Azetlor vs. the Ghostbusters - '''When Egon, Ray and the rookie enter the Abyss with the Gozerian Codex, Azetlor became aware of it and that they had the Gozerian Codex and used his powers to open random portals to confuse the Ghostbusters and lead them to him so that he can take the Gozerian Codex from them. After Egon, Ray and the rookie found their way to Azetlor’s “temple”, Ray made a rude comment at Azetlor and calling him “twisted little bookworm”, not realizing that he made fun of Azetlor’s true appearance and taunting him by say “Hey Collector, we're taking your book, what you think about that!” Azetlor appeared behind Ray, with his giant mask, incredibly angry and used his power to form his golem body to destroy the Ghostbusters. The Ghostbusters triumphed, claiming the Codex and returning to the earth realm. Realistic Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category: Class VI Elevated Remnant *'Type:' Deity (supreme being) *'Behaviors:' **''Attacks:'' Melee, Range **''Weaknesses:'' Proton Stream **''Special:'' Limited weak points In life Azetlor, Keeper of Knowledge, was once a powerful leader in Ivo Shandor's Cult of Gozer by the name of Edmund Hoover, a philologist and serial killer known as 'The Collector'. Around 1923, Hoover seduced Eleanor Twitty, head librarian and curator of the New York City Public Library's Special Collections in an effort to gain access to the Gozerian Codex. In March 1924, Twitty had discovered Hoover's true motivations and refuse to allow him further access to the Special Collections. Hoover then murdered Twitty and hid her body in the secret chambers built by Shandor beneath the Library's basement. He also murdered many others to cover up Twitty dead and collected their bodies like he collected books. The New York Police Department were unable to find the body of Eleanor Twitty despite a number of room-to-room searches of the book stacks, though they were able to charge Hoover with a number of other murders. He was convicted for his crimes and sentenced to death by hanging. Before he was hanged his last words where that he will return/reborn as Azetlor and guard all rare books in its collention. As a reward for a lifetime of service, was given eternal life as the transformed demigod in the twisted ghostworld plane. Manifesting as a Golem-like entity, he clothes himself in a dense 'skin' of environment debris, that, with the addition of his massive reserves of PK Energy, makes him a devastating and dangerous opponent. Stylized Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide In this version, Azetlor is a Sumerian Demigod taking the form of a giant blue worm with four pink tentacles extending from its mouth. *'Category:' Class 5 Demigod *'Abilities:' Book Ball Spit, Book Ball Explosion, Body Slam *'Weaknesses:'' Capture Stream and Boson Darts Azetlor's role in the Sumerian pantheon was as his name implies: to collect. He was to round up anything that fell through the cracks between worlds, be they books, relics, or even souls so that they could eventually be returned to our world in some form. However, he eventually got greedy & incurred the wrath of his superiors by collecting things that hadn't been lost yet. Supplemental Data The art page can be found in the NYC Public Library, during the "Welcome to the Gozerian Public Library" section. It is hidden inside a bookshelf in the Azetlor boss encounter arena. Sumerian Mythology In Sumerian mythology Azetlor was a Sumerian demigod that ruled over the lost. Azetlor's role in the Sumerian pantheon was as his name implies: to find, collect and return what is lost. He was entrusted with collecting anything that fell through between worlds, be they books, souls, artifacts, civilizations, etc. and ensuring they could eventually be returned to our world in a new form or another. Azetlor eventually became greedy however, and began to take and collecting things that hadn't been lost yet or not meant to be come lost, and keep them for himself, overstepping his bounds. He was banished by his superiors for his hubris to the abyss, where he himself will be lost forever, and it is said that he waits there for someone finds him so that they can set him free. Secondary Canon History IDW Comics Edmund Hoover was allegedly present during a cult gathering at the Sedgewick Hotel to summon a hungry spirit but Slimer was conjured instead. Description In the Realistic version he appears in the form of a giant humanoid mass of Black Slime and broken furniture while in the stylized version he is a giant worm with 4 tongues. In the DS version, Azetlor manifests in the form of a bearded giant. Development Realistic Version Azetlor went through many conceptual designs and modeling. The oldest version was a "golem cage that would attract physics objects" during the battle. He would be made out of normal objects. The design was deemed boring. Another concept had Azetlor with limbs made out of gems and stone and torso made out of objects in the room. At one point, this concept had two different masks. The first one was pulled off the wall and the other was more custom made. Several issues led to this concept being scrapped including the model was so tall that when he turned around, the graphics looked bad because his feet would slide and shuffle and the collision of his feet caused a lot of navigation problems for both him and the Ghostbusters. Another concept had him spinning around a single axis so it would appear he was a tornado of objects. The Gozerian eye was added at this point on the original model for Ivo Shandor that was deemed too "Jesus-like". The concept was scrapped since it looked too similar to Shandor's Destructor form.skankerzero post Ghostbusters Fans 4/2/14 After the development team got an extension on the game, a custom body was made for the final model giving Azetlor's form the appearance of Black Slime and rock. The spinning tornado feature was kept because it simplified the process of him turning around in battle relative to his size.skankerzero post Ghostbusters Fans 4/2/14 Trivia *The model for the Realistic version of Azetlor was the 'bane of existence' for Terminal Reality character artists. One of the artists took the name Azetlor as his deviantArt screen name as an in joke.skankerzero post Ghostbusters Fans 4/2/14 *On page five of Ghostbusters Issue #6, there are Azetlor dolls at the Fantastic Land stand. *On cover B of Ghostbusters Issue #9, the Stylized version of Azetlor appears in the "I" *On page 11 of Ghostbusters Issue #11, the Stylized version of Azetlor appears on a poster. Appearances Primary Canon '''Ghostbusters: The Video Game *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) Secondary Canon Ghostbusters: The Video Game *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) *Ghostbusters: The Video Game (DS) IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **The Origins of Slimer References Gallery Primary Canon WinstonArchives01.png|Archived Newspaper Article about Hoover WinstonArchives01edit.png|Close Up of Article about Hoover WinstonArchives02.png|Archived Newspaper Article about Hoover and Twitty Relationship WinstonArchives02edit.png|Close Up of Article about Relationship WinstonArchives05.png|Archived Newspaper Article related to Hoover's Arrest WinstonArchives05edit.png|Close Up of Article about Arrest WinstonArchives06.png|Archived Newspaper Article related to Hoover's Execution WinstonArchives06edit.png|Close Up of Article about Execution AzetlorRV02.jpg|Azetlor appears to Ghostbusters in the Realistic Versions Azetlor01.png|Boss fight in Ghostbusters in the Realistic Versions with his mask on. AzetlorinGBTVGRVsc01.png|Azetlor without a mask. GBTVGRVlevelCOTLscreencap149.png|Destroyed Secondary Canon AzetlorTheCollectorinGBTVGSVIcon.png|Azetlor as seen in the Stylized version Spirit Guide AzetlorinGBTVGSVsc01.png|Azetlor as seen in the Stylized version AzetlorinGBTVGSVsc02.png| AzetlorinGBTVGSVsc03.png| AzetlorinGBTVGSVsc04.png| AzetlorinGBTVGSVsc05.png| AzetlorinGBTVGSVsc06.png| AzetlortheDestroyer01.png| AzetlorinGBTVGSPVbio.png|Azetlor bio photo from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions) AzetlorSP.png|Azetlor icon seen in the Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Portable Versions) PossessedDollsIDW6-2.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #6 AzetlorIDW9.jpg|Cameo in Cover B of Ghostbusters Issue #9 AzetlorIDW11.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #11 EdmundHooverIDW01.jpg|Edmund Hoover seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 "The Origins of Slimer" Non Canon Azetlor model01.jpg|Realistic version concept 1 Azetlor model02a.jpg|Realistic version concept 2 Azetlor model02b.jpg|Realistic version concept 2 Azetlor concept02c.jpg|Realistic version concept 2 Azetlor model03.jpg|Realistic version concept 3 Azetlor concept03b.jpg|Realistic version concept 3 Azetlor model04.jpg|Realistic version final model Azetlor conceptsset.jpg|Realistic version concepts AzetlorGBTVGe3Trailersc01.png|Azetlor in the 2008 E3 trailer Category:GB:TVG Characters‎ Category:Cult of Gozer Category:Deity Category:Media Class 5 Category:Media Class 6 Category:IDW Characters Category:GBW Characters